Chapters of life: Highschool
by Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon
Summary: Its all about PIPER & LEO YAY! Its all about them during there years at highschool. Each chapter a new problem in their relationship. Watch as they grow and maybe be together for the rest of their lives or maybe not, you'll just have to see.NO MAGIC!
1. Party Problems

Chapters of Life

Highschool

Summary: Its all about PIPER & LEO YAY! Its all about them during there years at highschool. Each chapter a new problem in their relationship. Watch as they grow and maybe be together for the rest of their lives or maybe not, you'll just have to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Characters they all belong to... can't remember

Chapter 1: Party Problems

(School bell rings for the end of school) "ok class" came yr 10's english teacher "ill see you after summer break, so you better have your brains ready for some work, off you go"

The whole classroom cheered for joy as they rushed out of the classroom to say good bye to their friends.

Piper Halliwell was grabbing the last of her books from her locker when someone grabbed her shoulders

"will that take you long?" came a voice. Piper knew who it was. "i wouldn't take long if someone wasn't distracting me" she joked

"Fine just don't expect to come over for the party tonight if you keep up that attitude" came the voice sounding seriously.

"Ha Ha very funny Leo" she mocked as she closed her locker for the last time this year. Leo pulled her around to kiss her but wasn't interrupted by Missy ' What does she want now' they both thought.

"hey leo!" she said so sickly "we were woundering if you would like to come to our party tonight?" she pointed to the group of plastics.

(A.N Just so you know Piper isn't what she was like in the television series, she is fairly popular and very pretty)

Leo didn't even hesitate "No missy i would not like to go for i am having a party off my own"

Missy was taken back "why wasn't i invited?"she said trying to act sad

This time Piper got the erge to stick up to her "Beacause no one wanted to see your ugly face dancing around patheticly"

Now missy was shocked. Leo and piper walked away trying to keep there laughing under control. No such luck. They burst into laughter the moment they stepped out off the door.

Leo was nearly to tears "Did you see her face! it looked like someone just wacked her with a brick"

Piper couldn't reply her ribs were to saw so she just nodded. They stopped laughing.

"so are you aloud to come tonight?" leo asked her

"wouldn't miss it for the world" she answered as they kissed

"Cool"Came leo "Mum said you can come round earlier if you like"

"sounds good..."Piper trailed off

"there is a but coming isn't there"said leo as the smile whipped off his face

"Im afraid so"Answered Piper "my parents aren't to sure if they should let me sleep as well"

Leo was shocked "did you tell them Rick, Nathan, Leah, Jy, and Mia are gonna be there?"

"of course i did" now piper was trying to calm leo "maybe i can ask them again when i get home how does that sound?"

"Alright" said leo "but it won't be the same if you are not aloud"

"i know" answered Piper :come on i won't even be aloud to go if i don't get home soon"

"ok" Came leo as they took of down the road.

(A.N) Theres the first Chapter for ya, See they only live a few minutes from school and they live in the same street, 3 houses down from each other. Ok see. update soon bye

Halliwell Princess


	2. Staring moments

Staring moments

It was 5 o'clock when Piper arrived at leo's house and when leo opened the door all he could do was stare,

"wow" is all leo could say. Piper blushed under the complement "you don't look to bad yourself" she muttered.

Piper was wearing an ankle length flowing, brown skirt, along with an emerald green holter neck top that commented her long flowing brown hair.

Leo snapped out of it shaking his head, "well umm... come in"

Piper entered the door to find the house all set for the party. "so is anyone here yet?" she asked poking her head into the living room.

Leo who was again staring at Piper came back down to earth. "not yet unless you count Liz"

Leo said staring into her

Liz was Leo's sister, her full name was Elizabeth but she hated being called that. She was only called that when in trouble. Elizabeth was in year 9 at the moment, but lokked and acted as though she was in year 10... well thas wat she thought anyway.

Pier was staring at leo, thats was until leo noticed and turned around. She couldn't help but blush, but leo smiled. Maybe it was love after all they will just have to see.

Breaking the staring moment the doorbell rang signilling the arrival of party guests.

(A.N) A short one i kno but it will get better i promise, its will make you cry in some parts ... i hope and way please reveiw and give me some ideas on what should happen cause im having major case of writers block

CYA

Halliwell Princess


	3. HE RUINED MY LIFE

Flprincess1217: LOVES IT!

PiperandLeoFan101: Ok well it was short and there wasn't much happening but I think that it's a good introduction to the rest of the party! As for what can happen well if you're wanting them to break up or something for a little while the party can get out of hand and then one of them ends up making out with someone else but if you want them to stay together then she could spend the night and they could sleep together and then Grams finds out and get angry. Then they might have to break up to but at lease it won't be cause they're mad at each other and they could sneak around to see each other. I like the second idea better by the way but that's cause I want them to stay together! Update Soon!

heather1021: nice chapter. short but cute and sweet.

de-anneisapurplemonkey: ok so i really love this story...ok so normally i love the whole pipers a nerd leos a popular dude but you have done nothing like that but i still love it...i dunno why but i really do...update soon...de-anne

A.N) Thanks for all the reveiws... I got some ideas. i have to admit im going to be a bit cruel with the piper and leo thing going on Chuckles Evily MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok here it is

HE RUINED MY LIFE

Breaking the staring moment the doorbell rang signilling the arrival of party guests.

Leo had just opened the door.

Rick, Nathan, Leah, Jy, and Mia catapulted through the door.

"you got to hide us mate" wheezed Nathan "or Mrs Snigs will get us"

Mrs Snigs is an old lady living next to the wyatts. She owned like over 1 hundred cats and smelt like cabage.

"what did you do this time"came Liz as she entered the room

"well i kinda chased her favourite cat up the tree" said Nathan as though he was trying to be an angel. "you should have seen her face it was so worth it"

Everyone laughed, trust Nathan to do something like that.

Mia cut the laughter "well i we going to party or just stand here all night"

"yeah" came everyone "LETS PARTY!"

"Allright you lot don't do anything you'll regret" It was Mr Wyatt

"YES!" yelled everyone

The Wyatts went to leave until Mrs Wyatt turned around

"Oh and by the way i invited that nice boy from down the road now what was his name" She stopped to think "oh

I remember now Dan Gordon it was, he should be around soon...have fun"

They left.

"This can't be happening... This can't be happening" Came piper "anyone but Dan please"

Leo could feel Piper's whole body tense and she began to panic.

"its ok it's ok" Leo was trying to sooth her, and it wasn't working

"What do you have against Dan?" asked Liz "he is like so hot" Jy looked like he would throw something "but not as hot as you though" she added quickly

"thats more like it" Jy smiled

"he didn't care about Piper or how she felt while they were going out" growled Leo

"Oh well" was all anyone could say

"Amuse us" came Rick "tell us everything

"yeah and then we'll get the party started" piped up Mia

"you want to know what happened?" asked Piper

"YEA" came everyone except Leo. he hated hearing this story, just the way he treated her.

"Well..."piper began

(flash back)

It was at the highschool

" hey piper" called someone down the hall

" hey piper" it came closer until Dan came running up, leaning against the locker beside Piper

" oh hey dan" came Piper with no enthusiasm at all, she looked up at him. He was a mess. " I take it you didn't go to school today".

Dan snorted with laughter "i have better things to do" he said "so what are you doing this afternoon?"

" I'm going over to Leo's for studying" Came piper, who had to stop herself from squealing with joy.

" WHAT!" shouted dan so loudly, that everyone in the hallway stopped and stared.

Piper grabbed his arm and walked him outside. "you've been drinking again haven't you?"

" that is not the problem at hand" he spat

" then what is" gowled back piper

" the fact that you are going to see i guy behind my back" He yelled at Piper " i mean do you even really study around him?"

" yes as a matter of fact i do" came Piper

" LIAR!" roared Dan as he slapped piper in the face...Hard

" DAN PLEASE" Yelled Piper with a scared voice, she hated when Dan went like this.

" NO YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND THAT IS FINAL!" He grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the car. Piper looked up she could see leo leaving school, this was her chance.

"LEO!" she screamed, he turned around and saw piper being dragged away by dan

"HELP!" she cried. Thats was the last straw, leo cracked. He ran towards Dan and punched him hard in the face.

Dan's grip lossened on piper's arm and she ran free. Leo kept punching him

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Leo said between punches.

Dan's body went limp and he fell to the ground.

leo rushed over to Piper who was now crying.

"Are you ok" he asked hugging her. Piper didn't answer she just wept

"come on" he continued "lets get you home"

Leo began to walk and Piper was about to follow, when a hand covered her mouth. She knew who it was it was Dan, but how,

he was knocked out cold. Abviously not.

He began dragging her towards his car. 'Come on leo turn around and relise i'm not there' thought piper. It didn't happen.

She was shoved in the car and Dan followed. He began slapping her, it was hurting so much.

"YOU ARE MINE AND NO ONE ELSES!" he spat in her face.

'Oh God' thought Piper 'how isn't leo noticing'

It hit her. She hit Dan in the crutch. He reacted by rolling off her.

She tried opening the door. it was locked.

"DAMN!" SHE YELLED

Dan was still groaning in pain. There was one solution to get out of this car.

Piper began banging on the window.

Thank god Leo had stopped and relisesed she was missing.

By the way his mouth was moving it seemed that he was calling for her. Piper got leo's attention.

He began running towards her. He tried opening the door.

Piper gave him the 'do you think if it was unlocked would i still be here?' look

Leo then pointed to the front of the car. Piper nodded knowing what he was thinking. She climbed over the seat

to front of the car. Leo then tried opening the door it worked.

She quickly clumbed out and ran into Leo's arms. She began to cry. Leo heart began to beat normally, she was save now.

"don't let him get me again" she cried on his chest.

"Never" he whispered as he guided her home.

(End Flashback)

Piper looked up to see everyone in the room shocked.

Only four words could describe what dan did to her.

"He ruined my life"cried Piper

(A.N) Hey there u go. i know it took a while to get the chapter done but i suffered major writer's block after my assignments. Any way please review and ill start the next chapter. Guve me some ideas on what can happen during the party. And remember Dan will be there to so maybe i might stirr things up.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...nah probably not leo and Piper are good together don't u think.

Halliwell-Princess


	4. Music, Food & Heart Break

A.N Hey sorry took a while . Thanx 4 the reviews. I am now out of writers block. I know the next three chapters. Oh i might skip summer holidays after a while and go back 2 school. Thanx again. Here it is.

Music, Food & Heart Break

"OK OK I admit it" Squealed Mia "i cannot SING! You happy now?"

"oh come on" yelled Nathan "i hear you sing in the shower" everyone started laughing.

"people" came Leah "lets having each couple verse eachother on Sing star and the winner from each round verses each other till no one is left.

"we will go first" Pipped up leo

"what!" came Piper, as leo helped her up "no i can't sing"

"Whatever!" Laughed Rick "just do it"

"Ok Ok, ill have a go"smiled piper.

"Im going to beat you" said Leo

"oh yeah?" came piper

"yeah" Answered leo back

"BRING IT ON!" Yelled piper.

Why do you build me up (Build me up)

Buttercup baby just to let me down (Let me down)

And mess me around

And then worst of all (Worst of all)

You never call baby

When you say you will (Say you will)

But I love you still I need you (I need you)

More than anyone darlin'

You know that I have from the start

So build me up (Build me up) Buttercup

Don't break my heart

I'll be over at Ten You

tell me time and again

But you're late

I wait around and then

I went to the door

I can't take any more

It's not you

You let me down again

Baby Baby Try to find a little time

And I'll make you happy

I'll be home

I'll be waiting beside the phone

Waiting for you.

Why do you build me up (Build me up)

Buttercup baby just to let me down (Let me down)

And mess me around

And then worst of all (Worst of all)

You never call baby When you say you will (Say you will)

But I love you still I need you (I need you)

More than anyone darlin'

You know that I have from the start

So build me up (Build me up) Buttercup

Don't break my heart

To you I'm a toy

But I could be the boy

You adore If you'd just let me know

Although you're untrue I'm attracted to you

All the more

Why do I need you so

Baby Baby

Try to find a little time

And I'll make you happy

I'll be home

I'll be waiting beside the phone

Waiting for you.

ooh ooh ooh

Why do you build me up (Build me up)

Buttercup baby just to let me down (Let me down)

And mess me around

And then worst of all (Worst of all)

You never call baby

When you say you will (Say you will)

But I love you still I need you (I need you)

More than anyone darlin'

You know that I have from the start

So build me up (Build me up) Buttercup

Don't break my heart

"WAHOOO"They all screamed

"haha leo piper beat you"

"WHAT? NEVER" he yelled as he hugged piper

"you sang beautifully" he whispered in her ear making her blush.

"Ok" Leah said " who is next?"

Everyone was interupted by a knock at the door.

"And that would be the ABUSER!" came Mia

as Piper and leo got up to answer the door. Well Piper did leo only followed becasuse he was busy kissing Piper's neck

"leo" she smiled "leo stop it"

She opened the door to find... you guessed it DAN

"hi dan" came piper "i guess you are here for the party?"

"Umm yeah" he answered

Piper started laughing "leo, ok leo stop ok, you can carry on later"

Leo stopped and looked up "come in dan" he said with no enthusiasm at all.

They all walked into the lounge room to where everyone else was.

DAN

'ok you can do this, you can. Leo and piper dont seem to be together so maybe you can win her back after...

"Now where was i" smiled leo as he went back to piper's necked.

"LEO i said later" giggled piper " just wait a while ok?

"but i can't wait" he whined " that is too long"

"well you'll just have to learn" Liz smirked.

"shut up" leo laughed.

"ok who wants food?" came Rick

"sure im starving" came Mia

"i second that statement" came leah in a business voice

Everyone started laughing except for Dan.

"Umm you are supposed to laugh" same Nathan

"whatever" came Dan

"lets just get food" said piper walking into the kitchen. sure

everyone followed except for dan, he stayed behind.

They all got food and drinks.

Leo had just gone to get a gift he had for Piper upstairs.

Piper was walkin past the lounge room entrance. When someone pulled her towards them and kissed her.

She thought it was leo so she went along. Not knowing that leo had just walked down the stairs to see her kissing DAN!

The kiss broke off and when she opened her eyes, the person was no where to be seen.

Piper shrugged it off and walked back into the kitchen.

She spotted leo and walked over to him.

As she got closer she could see he was angry.

"hey, whats wrong"she asked

Leo's eyes flashed with anger."like you wouldn't know"

Piper was shocked. "I"

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE" shouted leo

"AND DON"T COME BACK, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

Piper was shocked and upset but left.

She walked home to find the house all locked up and no one home.

"can things get any worse" she said to herself.

They did, it began to pour down rain.

Tears began to roll down her face as she made her way to the park a few blocks away. And sat on a swing, drenched in rain.

A.N there you go its finished finally. Its sad. leo broke up wif piper. Oh well it gets better. Trust me. Thanx 4 all the reviews and please keep reviewin i want 2 kno wat u think. Thanx again. Just wait till you see wat happens next chapter. im goin 2 introduce a new character. Dont hate me plz. Curse you DAN!

CYA

Halliwellprincess


	5. Please Believe Me

A.N Thank you i enjoyed it myself. Well not much else to say lets see if leo will believe piper's story. here it is

Please Believe Me

Leo couldn't take the party anymore.

He left the house to find it pouring rain. He didn't seem to mind maybe it might wash away his pain.

Not really noticing where he was going he found himself at the park a couple blocks away.

No one was there except for some one sitting on the swings. he didn't disturb them he just sat down on another set of swings.

He was so sad. Piper the girl he loved so much, had just kissed DAN! "why would she do that?" he mumbled

Some chains clincked. Leo looked up to see the person on the swings stand up.

It was a girl. He could just tell.

"What is a girl doin out in the rain?" he thought "she could catch a cold"

He look back towards the girl. Something was wrong.

He stood up and walk towards the girl.

"excuse me"he said "do you need some help?"

Clearly she did because her legs gave way and she began to fall.

Leo caught and put his hand on her for head. She seemed ok .

He sat on the ground with her head in his lap.

Her long hair was blocking her face. He was about to move it out of the way when the girl spoke

"im so sorry" she whispered

Leo was confused

"why are you sorry?" he asked "who are you sorry at?'

"Im so sorry" she said again

Leo was about to ask again when she added something

"Leo" she whispered

Leo's eyes widened as he look at wat the girl was wearing.

The exact outfit as piper wore to the party. Ankle length, brown skirt and an emerald green holter neck top.

He removed the hair from her face and was shocked as he looked down at piper.

He beagn to shake her gently. "piper"he said "come on piper wake up"

Piper eventually opened her eyes.

"Leo?" she said as tears sprang to her eyes. "im so sorry. i thought it was you who was kissing me"

"No! you still kissed Dan and how do i know you are not lying" he said as he became angry.

"But leo" piper cried.

"NO" he yelled as he stood up "ill see you at school"

He walked away as piper began to cry.

She stood up and yelled

"PLEASE BELIEVE ME"

she cried even harder when leo just glared at her before walking away.

She sank to the ground and cryed. Why leo what did she do to deserve this? Dan was goin to pay.

She finally got up ad made her way home. There she got upstairs and into her bedroom before any questions where asked.

A.N there you go short but i thought it was pretty good. Well please review and that new character will come in soon.

Happy Easter! (if you believe)

Cya

Halliwell-Princess


	6. New Girl, New Love?

A.N I skipped it to when they finally go back to school for grade eleven. Dont hate me but there was nothing else i could write about since they weren't together. Ok here it is. oh Piper's parents are still alive and back together. I will eventually add in the sisters more. I even putting Paige in it.

A New Girl & New Love?

It was time to back to school for everyone. This year would be different for piper and leo, considering they aren't together.

PIPER'S HOUSE

"Come on Piper" Yelled Prue down stairs "you're gonna be late"

"coming!" piper yelled as she put the finishing touches on her now wild cherry hair (A.N She had a makover with her sisters to forget about leo)

Piper slipped on her shoes that matched her jeans and fitting blue top, and ran down stairs. She said her goodbyes and started walking to school.

LEO'S HOUSE

"Leo" yelled Mr Wyatt "you're gonna be late.

Leo came back down to earth once he heard his father yell.

A beautiful girl had just walked by. Her hair was such a nice red and well leo fell the moment he saw her. "coming"he yelled back

Over the holidays, leo had nothing ot do. Since he broke up with leo, no one was around to hang out with that really understood him, except Liz, but she was always out.

He slowly stood up and made his way downstairs and walked outside towards school.

SCHOOL

Leo walked into school and towards his locker. When he got there the girl from before was in a locker next to him. Piper's locker.

Maybe she changed lockers?

She came out of her locker and look at leo.

Leo gave her a smile and she gave a small one back.

"Come on Piper!" yelled someone.

Leo looked around for piper but he couldn't see her.

He turned back around towards the girl but she was gone.

Leo sighed as the bell rang and he made his way towards class.

Piper was supposed to be in the same class as him but as he walked through the door he couldn't see her. But in her place was he girl with copper hair.

"ok class" came their teacher "welcome back to school. I shall call the role"

Leo was day dreaming when he heard piper's name. He wasn't really paying attention accept for the call of he coppered haired girl.

No new name came.

Perhaps she was someone he didn't really know.

No time to muck around though the teacher had just set some work on the board.

Time to get working.

5TH PERIOD

The class door opened and Prue's head popped in.

"yes miss Halliwell?" asked the teacher

Pru started talking to the teacher.

Leo's eyes traveled back to the copper hair girl. He now offically had a crush on her. he wanted to ask her out one time.

"Piper Halliwell"came the teacher "could you please meet your sister in the locker hall way.

Leo looked around for any sign of Piper.

The whole got a shock the moment the Copper haired girl stood up and made her way outside.

Everyone started whispering. The beautiful girl, the talk of the school. Was piper!

Leo was shocked. How? why? He had fallen again for his Ex girlfreind.

LOCKER HALL WAY

"Prue what is it?" piper asked

Prue cried "its Grams she had a heart attack, she is in hospital"

"can we go see her?" Asked Piper now in tears.

Prue shook her head, "we can go see her after school"

Piper nodded, hugged her sister and made her way back to class.

CLASS ROOM

Once piper sat down again her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry.

She ran outside again and Mitch followed?

What did Mitch have to do with Piper.

After a few minuets Piper and Mitch came back in. Piper kissed his cheeck and sat back down. and continued on with her work.

Seeing Piper kiss another guy made leo go hot in the face. He was becoming outraged. Why was he becoming outraged? its not like he still loved Piper right ? right?

A.N There you go a short one but a fairly good one. Please review and ill add more. Mith is goin out with Piper. Ill put a flashback in so you know how they met.

Does piper still love leo to? Find out in the next chapter.

PSplz give me an idea on what mitch should look like. I got an idea but i want you to have a say. And help me out with other things. Should Piper and leo get back together, if yes how? those type of things. Thanx

Cya

Halliwell-Princess


	7. Special Notes

A.N Ok so mitch will be a black haired hottie (wahoo) lots and lots of muscles (just dreamin) some muscules. Peircing green eyes (OMG Im in love) fairly tall ( he plays football with leo ( i had to put a connection to mitch and leo lol) Here it is. I skipped to 3rd term so dont hate me. Leo gets a love note in his locker. Grams is better now and Piper's hair is still cherry red.

Special Notes

Leo had just finished his last lesson for Monday and had just opened his locker, to find a peice of paper

it read:

_I want to prove i love you_

_but thats the hardest part_

_So im giving you all i have_

_Im giving you my heart._

_Piper_

Leo smiled. Piper was always good at touchin his heart. He smiled again as he saw Piper walk past. So he decided to write one back to her. Once he finished he slipped through the slots in Piper's locker and left for home.

It was tuesday morning and Piper had just found a note in her locker. No one had been near her locker all morning. I must of been put there yesterday afternoon.

It read:

_I knew i was in luv with you_

_When it was hard to say goodbye_

_Leo_

Piper just had to smile. She quickly wrote a not back and took off before Leo arrived at his locker. She just got around the corner when leo reached his locker. Opening it he found another note. He opened it.

It read:

_Forget the times you walked by_

_forget the times you made me cry_

_foget the times you held my hand_

_forget the sweet things if i can._

_I cannot prentend i had to remember that you were just a friend._

Leo nearly cried as he finished readin the note he quickly wrote one back and ran of towards class.

It was first recess and piper was just reading a note found in her locker.

It read:

_Girls are like fireworks their ksses light up the night. _

_their hugs make everything bright_

_When they get made they explode._

_When they are happy they make everything glow_

She laughed and smiled as she wrote back a note. She still loved Leo but was now with Mitch. What could she do. She will just have to wait and see. So instaed she wrote back.

Leo found the note at second recess.

It read:

_You told me not to talk to you_

_i told myself not to cry_

_but not talking to you for days_

_just makes me want to die._

Leo smiled and quickly wrote back as the bell had just gone. He placed it in her locker and ran of with the others.

Piper found the note before she left school.

It read:

_Everytime i fall in love._

_i fall for someone new_

_yet still i always find myself_

_falling back in love with you._

Piper smiled and quickly wrote back because Prue was calling her to hurry up.

Leo had been kept back at school because he was blamed for something he didn't do. He was draging his feet to the front door. He stoped and walked back. Stickig out of his locher was a peice of paper. He grabbed it.

It read:

_Where ever you go_

_What ever you do_

_Ill be right here waiting for you._

_What ever it takes _

_or how my heart breaks_

_ill be right here waiting for you_

Leo loved it He loved Piper, but she was with Mitch. He'll have to wait and see. He wrote back and set off towards home.

Piper found the not as she walked past her locker. she opened it.

It read:

_Your hugs and kisses _

_are like stars_

_you light up my world_

_when things get dark._

She wrote back and took of to meet up with her friends.

Leo found the note a couple of minutes after Piper wrote it.

It read:

_To many stars in the sky_

_to many tears that have left my eyes_

_to many boys out in the blue_

_but they are nothing compared to you._

What did this mean did it mean she still loved him? leo shrugged it off, wrote back and went to class.

Piper found the not at first recess.

It read:

_Roses are red_

_violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet _

_but nothing compared to you_

What did he man by that. Did he still love her? she wrote back and went to lunch

Leo found the note at the next lunch break.

It read:

_East to the sea_

_West to the land_

_Death to the girl_

_who touches my man_

! What did she mean. Leo quickly wrot back and went to class.

When Piper found the note on the way out. Luckily she did go to her locker or she wouldn't of found it till monday as it sgoing into the weekend.

The note read:

_Will you go to the school dance with me?_

_Meet me at our swing set at 5:00pm with your answer_

_Leo_

He had just asked her to the Dance. What would she say. She would have to come up with an asnwer soon. She left school with it still on her mind.

A.N there you go. I thought it was cute. What will piper say? will she accept? or will she say no? find out. Plz Reveiw and ill update soon

Halliwell-Princess


	8. No Longer With You Part 1

A.N Im sorry im sorry. i know its been a while but i was busy. I will make it up i will do alot of chapters (maybe) oh well thanx 4 reviewing. Here it is.

No Longer with You

Part 1

Leo looked at his watch it read 5:30. Obviously Piper wasn't coming. Leo sighed and stood. He started to walk away when someone spoke.

"YES" this person cried.

Leo turned around to find piper standing there.

"YES" she repeated.

Leo just looked shock.

"What!" leo said as his mouth reached the ground ( not really )

Piper rushed forward and hugged him.

"I will go with you"she smiled

Without thinking he kissed her.

He broke of looking away from her.

"Im sorry" he stuttered.

"dont be" piper smiled as she started kissing him. Leo started kissing her back.

"But what about Mitch" leo said in between the kiss.

Piper broke the kiss and smiled.

"what about him?"

With this Leo smiled as well, an actually real smile, one he hadn't done in ages.

They held each others hands and went off towards home

MONDAY

Piper and leo walked through the school hallway towards their lockers. While Leo was getting his books out of his locker, Piper spotted Mitch with his arms around Missy. If they were still together she would be mad, but she had leo now, not that Mitch knew that.

"ill be right back" she told Leo. He looked up an she nodded towards Mitch. He nodded back and she started walking towards Mitch.

When Piper got near mitch, missy and the gang, Mitch's arm flew fastly away from Missy.

"Hey you" he called as he went to kiss her on the lips but ended up kissing her cheeck. He shrugged it off.

"Hey i was woundering if you already had a date to the dance?" he asked her putting his eyes on Missy.

"its alright Mitch" said Piper " you can go to the dance with Missy, cause im goin with Leo" Mitch looked as if he had run into a wall. "What" he cried "with Leo?"

"yes" piper smiled and she walked away.

"we will see about that" Mitch glared.

School Fair

"Sooo which one do you want?" leo asked.

"That one" piper stated pointing to a stuffed German Shepard toy."i love german Shepards" she squealed and laughed.

"well lets get it" leo said as he placed money on the counter and began the game.

"you will never be able to get it" Piper said "No one has ever gotten it"

Someone walked up next to Leo.

"well i will be the first one to get it for you piper" came the persone. He moved into the sun to reveal...

"MITCH?" cried piper "what are you doing here?"

Mitch glared at Leo than smiled "winning you back" he stated

The game was on. each guy getting closer to the dog every game.

Who will win?

stay tuned for the next Chapter

A.N there you go a while to finish it but ill have the next chapter done soon, plz review.

thanx for all the reviews so far keep them up.

CYA

Halliwell-Princess


	9. No Longer With You Part 2

A.N thanx for all the reviews. i hope leo wins (lol) i mean i dont kno if he will win... maybe i do but im not telling, my lips are sealed. I am aslo glad that piper is not going out with dan, that slimy guy. ( who can like someone with so much hair gel in their hair? EWWW) Here it is.

No Longer With You

Part 2

After alot of money and over a thousand games, the german shepard was held safely in Piper's arms.

"thank you, thank you, thank you" she cried as she kissed ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(he he that was fun lol :) )

LEO!

As she did that Mitch sulked off.

"now time for me to win you something" piper said as she kissed him again "what do you want?"

Leo looked like he was thinking while Piper looked away. "You" he said quickly.

Piper was about to ask him what he said for she didn't hear it properly but Leo kissed her. She deepened it. It became passionate.

Once they finished piper smiled " i think we better get going"

Leo looked her in the eyes, they seemed to sparkle.

He smiled back "What are you up to?" he asked questionally

"come home with me and you'll find out" she giggled

"what if i don't?" he asked pushing her to answer the question.

Piper become serious 'uh oh' Leo thought

"just don't expect me to go to the dance with me" she growled and placed the dog in leo's arms and stalked off.

Leo looked at the dog then up at Piper who seemed to be walkin a bit too slowly.

"no no no no no" he cried at her and ran up to her " i'll come i'll come i'll come with you" he put on the puppy and looked at piper "please forgive me" he said in a baby voice.

Piper laughed "apology excepted" and she kissed him.

"Are we going home?" piper asked

"Nah i was thinking of goind in the haunted house" he laughed. Leo grabbed piper's wrist and dragged her into the house.

Leo had let go of Piper's wrist the moment they stepped into the house. Piper couldn't see where he went cause it was dark.

"LEO" she hissed "LEO where are you" she screamed as a skeleton jumped out at her

"LEO this is not funny"she cried

Now piper began to freak someone wa behind her. She was about to scream when her mouth was covered. She was the dragged behind a big black screen. The hand was removed. She was going to sream when the person kissed her "God i love you" the person whispered. It was leo's voice... so she kissed him back one thing led to another and before they knew it... their clothes were of and it got all fluffy ( i'll leave you to imagin the rest)

A.N there you go the next Chapter. Please review. give me some ideas what should happen next ok? plz anyway the dance is the next chapter. Only a couple more chapters left of this story. Dont worry im workin on a sequel ( Chapters of Life: Adulthood) ok thanks.

CYA

Halliwell-Princess


	10. The Dance

A.N sorry it ook so long but i hope u enjoy it.

The Dance

Piper twirled around in her dress in front of her mirror.

She couldn't wait to go for some weird reason.

And Leo would be picking her up any minute.

"Piper!" came Prue's voice from downstairs, "Leo is here"

Leo's mouth fell to the floor the moment he saw Piper walk down those stairs.

Her hair cascading down in curls, and a 3/4 peppermint dress flowing around her body.

Leo was in love. He smiled and took piper's hand, leading her out to the car.

Piper slid in delicatly as Leo started the car, and took off towards the school.

When Piper and Leo arrived music was booming from the gym.

As Piper and Leo entered the gym everyone stopped and stared.

Piper couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as everyone started whispering.

Leo saw how Piper was reacting and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful"

Leo had to smile as Piper smiled back.

Hours past and Piper and Leo kept on dancing. Piper had just gone to get drinks when Missy came up to Leo

"Go away missy" Leo hissed. "oh leo why you gotta be like that" Missy whisperedas she threw her arms around him.

Leo nearly vomited there and then as the sent of Missy's perfume hit him hard.

Leo wanted Missy to go before Piper got back.

Too late. Leo's eyes locked with Piper's for just a second, before piper bolted outside.

Now Leo hated Missy so bad. He pushed away from missy and through the crowd out into the car park.

Near the water fountain, Leo found Piper crying her eyes out.

He slowly walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Piper I" leo began but stopped as Piper glared at him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she screamed as tears flowed down her face.

"Piper I didn't do it Missy came onto me"Leo tried to explained.

"BUT YOU DIDNT TRY TO STOP HER DID YOU!" she yelled.

"I was trying to get rid of her just as you came" he pleaded "Im telling the truth"

"Really?" asked Piper, clearly she had settled down.

Leo nodded "Im sorry, forgive me?"

Piper nodded and smiled

Leo kissed her then stood up

"May I have this dance?" he asked has he stuck his arm put towards Piper.

She nodded and stood up.

They danced together all night kissing and dancing, kissing and dancing. Looking lovingly onto each others eyes.

A.n how did you like it? if it was crap tell me ok i wont mind. What should happen after the dance? I could make Leo's parents away and the spend the night there or ... what should i do plz tell me. Cya

Halliwell-Princess


	11. Home Alone Part 1

A.N. Yeah i kno it took a while but i had an audition with raw metal and a workshop with Christine ok forgive me.

This next chapter is broken up into two parts so work with me.

Home Alone Part 1

Leo dragged Piper all the way home. Completely forgetting the car. Into his living room.

"Leo?" piper asked questionally. "What are we ..." Piper never got to finish for she was cut of by leo's Lips on hers.

Piper broke apart.

"Leo your parents could walk in any minute"

Leo had to laugh "they wont walk in, they are out of town"

Piper was still unsaticfied "and Liz?"

"At a friends house over night" smiled leo "just relax Piper"

he went to kiss her again, but piper ducked and laughed as she ran into the kitchen.

"You'll have to catch me first" her voice rang through the house.

Leo followed it into the kitchen. But piper was no where to be seen. So he made his way to the doorway only

to have fresh whipped cream hit him on the neck.

He spun around to find piper in a fit of laughter on the floor.

"You should have seen your face" she giggled

"Well i can't wait to see your face after this" cried leo as he threw whipped cream.

Bullseye, straight on Piper's cheek, her mouth was open in shock

"Well mister leo you wanna play tough?" she questioned.

"Hell yeah" Leo cried

"Well leo" came piper as her eyes turned into a glare. "this means war."

And a full fledged cream fight broke out.

A.N Ok there go. I know it has been so long but forgive me i got all the next chapters planned so don't kill me.

ill put the next part on then there are goin 2 b some flash backs. Please review tell me if it was crap if it was. i need to know.

And i might be changing my name so keep a look out. cya plz review.

Halliwell-Princess


	12. Home Alone Part 2

A.N Ok hear is the next part plz review . cya.

Here it is.

Home Alone Part 2

AFter so many minutes and alot of whipped cream. Piper and leo lay laughing on the kitchen floor.

"I hit you so many times" huffed Leo

"Oh yeah" Said Piper "What will you be saying when you have to clean up the kitchen all by yourself ?"

"you wouldn't dare" glared Leo "would you ?"

"Never" whispered Piper as she pecked Leo on the cheeck.

Leo pulled her back down after so many minutes for a more passionate kiss.

It was getting so intense until the door bell rang.

Both Piper and Leo answered it to find none other than Prue.

She looked them up and down.

"Grams just wanted to know what was happening tonight." she statted

"Oh umm..." Piper began.

Leo finished for her " Piper will be staying overnight, and ill bring her back home tomorrow.

Prue smiled "ok" she said " and you better hope that all comes out of your dress or grams will kill you."

And she left.

Leo grabbed Piper's hand and led her into his room.

"COme on i got something for you" he whispered

He sat her down on his bed and handed her a blue velvet box.

Piper opened it. Inside was a golden heart on a gold chain. Embedded in it where a saphire, an emerakd and a ruby.

Piper, with the help from leo, was soon wearing her new necklace.

"I'll never take it off" Piper whispered "thank you" she then kissed him on the lips.But soon broke apart.

Leo pulled Piper back in for a deeper kiss.

And one thing led to another and well clothes were everywhere and ... you decides what happens.

A.N OMG thats was cool chappy, but not as good as HSM ( HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL) IT WAS SO AWSOME OMG IM IN LOVER HELP ME. anyway plz review will mean alot to mean new chap up soon. CYA

Halliwell-Princess


	13. Remember?

A.N OK i changed my name it GetchaHeadInTheGame now ok. Like my stories? check out my new story New love, Old crush. and see wat you think. Ok in this chapter there will a few flash backs so bare with me. He it is.

Remember How?

Piper was laying on the bed with her eyes closed hoping last night wasn't just a dream. She finally got the urge to open her eyes. And to her surprise Leo was still asleep beside. (A.N thats wat she thinks anyway)

She smiles and just watches him sleep. Piper got lost in a trail of thoughts until a voice brought her out.

"Staring at people while they sleep is very creepy you know" Piper then relised Leo was awake.

"How long have you been up?" she asked

"Before you"Smiled Leo as he kissed her full on the lips.

"I missed this" smiled Piper "You know when i was with Mitch"

"Really?" Came Leo in fake shock. "and here i thought you loved him so much"

Piper hit him on the shoulder. "Smartass" she whispered.

"By the way" Leo began. "you never really told me how you met Mitch"

"Well..."Piper began.

_Flash Back_

_Its the holidays where Piper and leo Broke up._

_Piper is sitting on a set of swings_

_when a boy walks up and sits on the opposite swing._

_"Beautiful day isn't it" he smiled_

_"Yeah it would be" statted Piper_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked_

_"Oh my bf dumped me 3 days ago all because of some idiot the attacked me kissed me forcfully"Piper hissed_

_"That's gotta hurt" he cringed "Well im all alone all because no one will go out with me" (A.N He is lying)_

_"Oh" was all Piper could say. "How come"_

_"I don't Know but i have this crush on this girl at school but she has a boyfirend. (A.N Piper has already changed her hair colour)_

_"Really" piper answered "Who"_

_"Oh umm her name is" Mitch had to think for a while. "piper, Piper halliwell, and a little one on Missy"_

_"OMG you had a crush on me" piper's widened "Why?"_

_"That was you" came Mitch "i thought you were brunette"_

_"Yeah i changed it at a make over with my sisters"_

_"Oh well i dont mean to charge in your life or anything bout how would you feel if we had dinner some time?"_

_"I'd like that" Piper smiled_

_So they exchanged Phone details and email addresses and stuff_

_(End FlashBack)_

"Ooh Piper" said Leo sarcasticly "i never pictured you to go out with him"

"Oh sush you" she slapped him

"Ow" leo cried "i have to confess something to you"

"really?" came Piper

Leo nodded

"On the first day of school when you walked past with a new hair colour, i didn't realise it was you and i sort of..." Leo trailed off

"Yes?" asked Piper

"Fell in love with you" leo smiled

Piper was shocked

"Well on a better note" Piper smiled do you remember how we got back together?"

Leo kissed her

"I remember it as it was yesterday"

(_FlashBack)_

_Piper was sitting at a Kareoke bar with Mia laughing at all the bad singers._

_"Omg he was so bad" laughed Mia_

_"Tell me about it" giggled Piper_

_The Announcer spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a late entry" he continued "Singing i just want you to know please welcome Leo Wyatt"_

_Piper's mouth opened in shock_

_Leo lowered the microphone and said a few words "i'd like to dedicate this song to my ex girlfriend Piper Halliwell, if you are out there Piper I want you to know that i am so sorry please forgive me" _

_Lookin' at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do  
Could protect me from you that night  
Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were, everything, everything to me_

Chorus:  
I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

All the doors are closing, I'm trying to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day,  
The day you slipped away

Chorus:  
And I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go (oh)  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That theres a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say (yeah)  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

Bridge:  
That since I lost you  
I lost myself (ohhh)  
No I can't fake it  
There's no one else

Chorus:  
So I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me (back to me)  
But still I have to say (I have to say)  
I would do it all again (do it all again)

I just want you to know (cuz I've been fighting)  
That I've been fighting to let you go (ohh)  
Some days I make it through (and then there's)  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe (yeah)  
That there's a day you'll come back to me (but still)  
But still I have to say (I have to say)  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

(courus X2)

_"Thank you" leo said as he left the stage._

_"Omg he was so good wasn't he piper?" Mia yelled over the screams "Piper!"_

_Piper wasn't anywhere to be seen._

_Piper was now running out the exit and tried to look for leo._

_At the last moment she saw him walking around the corner._

_"LEO!" she yelled. Leo heard her and turned around to have Piper kissing him._

_"i forgive you" pier whispered._

A.N what did you think huh? hope you liked it. i may take longer to update cause im working on a new story, New Love, Old Crush. so you'll have to wait.Plz review. Cya

GetchaHeadInTheGame


	14. Sickness, Love and Results

A.N omg it has been so long since our updated. please forgive me. I am going to be naughty with this next few chapters.

Sickness, Love and Results

After Piper and Leo got dressed, had breakfast and cleaned up, Leo's parents returned to find them watching a movie.

"Well?" came Mrs Wyatt "How was your movie?"

"Umm" Smiled Leo "Good"

Mr Wyatt raised an eyebrow "well thats nice to hear" he chuckled "And the dance how was that?"

Piper and Leo looked at each other and smile "Super" they said in unision.

The Wyatts smiled and left the happy couple to themselves.

---------

It had been a month since the dance and Piper was once again over Leo's house watching a movie.

"So... only 2 months till holidays huh?" said Leo

"Yep" smiled Piper " and then 3 months of freedom from school and heaps of time for us to be toge ..." Piper trailed off.

Leo turned to face Piper to see her a white as a ghost. "Piper are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I've ah been sick for a while i don't know what it is" Piper said as she started spinning into dizziness. "whoa" Piper closed her eyes and hoped that it would go away. When she opened her eyes she found leo looking at her in concern. She seemed to get a shade lighter every second. "I don't kn..." Piper placed her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom to empty out her stomaches contents. After Leo helped clean her face and cool her down as she seemed to be getting hot, it dawned to Piper what was wrong.

"Leo i ah gotta go" she butted in and without waiting for Leo's response or protest she ran out the door and all the way home and into the bathroom.

---------

When piper had just gotten up and left before Leo could get a word in. What was with her. She was acting really weird. what could be wrong with her? he had to go ask her. Leo stood up and made his way over to the Halliwell Manor.

---------

"Come on where is it" Piper muttered to herself as she searched the shelves.

She founded what she was looking for...

A pregnancy test

She let out a sigh and began to proceed with the directions

---------

Leo opened the door of the halliwell Manor

"HELLO?" he yelled but no one replied but he knew piper was home.

He made his way up stairs after he checked down stairs. He was checking the bedrooms when he heard a voice in the bathroom. He made his way up there to find Piper inside holding something.

---------

"Omg i can't, i just can't be pregnant" she muttered to herself starting to panic.

The bathroom door swung open to reveal Leo.

"Your pregnant?" he practicly yelled and with that he stormed out of the bathroom.

"Leo wait"piper called out after him as she stood up and ran after him. "LEO!" she yelled as he was about to step outside of the house. "Please listen to me" she pleaded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why should I" snapped Leo as he glared at her. "Why don't you go tell the father he is going to be a dad"

Piper walked towards him and placed his hand on her stomache and whispered in his ear "your going to be a dad"

With that leo smiled as he kissed piper never taking his hand of her stomache.

A.N Omg that was so totally weird. They didn't freak out at all about being pregnant and they are only 16. Wow that scary anyway what should their families reaction. Please review tell me how it was and let me know what you think should happen.

Thanks Please R&R

GetchHeadInTheGame


	15. What Do We Do Now?

A.N Ok its been a while and thanks for the reviews. This one will be a short one so bare with me ill start the other one as quick as i can. Please R&R

**What Do We Do Now?**

5 minutes later, Piper and Leo were sitting on the coach many thoughts going through their minds.

"I still can't believe we're goin to be parents" said Leo as he kissed Piper's forehead.

"WHAT!" yelled a voice from the doorway. Both Piper and Leo turned around to see the whole halliwell family, Grams, Prue and Pheobe, staring at them.

----------

"Your pregnant" yelled Grams after leo's parents arrived.

Leo didn't expect his parenst to act the way they did. They were excited.

"Piper how could you" Grams continued on. "what about your dreams, are yo just going to let that go down the drain?"

"It's my choice and Leo's" Shouted Piper. "And we have decided to keep our baby."

Grams groaned "But your too young to look after yourself and a baby, you are both still in school"

Leo got the erge to stand up to Grams "We can look after ourselves aswell as a baby" argued Leo. Grams glared at him "Well at least we could try" he reduced to nearly a whisper, he was scared of Grams.

"Umm Penny" Began Leo's mother "Chris and i think maybe we should see how they cope with the pregnancy and other commitments before we agree on any terms and ideas".

Leo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, his parents were actually considering letting them keep the baby.

"Ok" Grams agreed "But i am not considering anything yet"

Piper and Leo smiled.

----------

Prue and Pheobe were listening to the whole conversation. When the results came out they squealed with happiness and hugged each other.

"We're going to be Aunties" they squealed in unison.

A.N There you go i hope you liked it but something is going to happen i mean come on nothing can happen. What should happen next cause Dan is coming back into the story. Mwahahahahahahaha. This ought to be fun. Please R&R and ill update soon thanks.

GetchaHeadInTheGame


	16. Wanted, Returns & Stress

A.N Well this chapter should be interesting lol. Thats all i am going to say. Please R&R Here it is.

**Wanted, Returns & Stress**

Only two weeks had passed and already there was a difference with Piper and Leo. Piper was getting way to stressed and Leo's grades were dropping.

Piper and Leo were sitting in the living room nearly dropping off to sleep, they would have if Pheobe hadn't come in and turn on the TV.

' This afternoon we report on the newest case of Dan Gordon '

This made Piper and Leo jolt out of tiredness.

' This boy is accussed of assualt and now MURDER, Daniel Gordon was arrested for the murder of his own father. He was charged but some how escaped and is now one of San Francisco's most wanted, he is dangerous and if spotted please notify the police shortly after spotting him. '

"Now thats something you don't see everyday" chuckled Grams

Phoebe nodded but there was no reply from either Piper nor Leo, they had both fallen asleep.

With dropping grades stress and no sleep Grams made her decision. She ran to the phone and dialed in the number.

"Hello I would like to book and abortion please, yes its for Piper Halliwell"

"4:30 today?" grams looked at her watch it was only 3:00 "Sure 4:30 would be great" and Grams hung up.

----------

"PIPER GET UP NOW!"

Piper jolted awake to see grams running around.

"What is going on" Leo mumbled as he woke up.

Grams grabbed piper's wrist and dragged out of the room, well tried.

"Where are we going?" piper asked

"To the hospital, i have made up my mind" grams growled "you are getting and abortion"

Piper pulled her wrist from Grams. "NO!"

Leo jumped up to grab Piper but she pulled away and walked to the door.

"I WON'T LET YOU" Piper screamed as she slammed the door.

Piper didn't even get time to turn around when someone grabbed her.

"Hello you" The person whispered as the person dragged piper down the path and placed piper in the car. The guy which piper figured out was a guy hopped in the front seat and turned.

"hello Piper" the guy said.

Piper gasped she knew this guy, she dated this guy.

"DAN!" Piper screamed.

and they drove off.

----------

The moment they drove off Leo opened the Manor Front door. Piper was no where to be seen, Leo just shrugged it off thinking she went for a walk, little did he know what was really going on.

A.N There you go that is it well what should happen next Mwahahahahaha.PLZ R&R.

GetchaHeadInTheGame


	17. Goodbye

A.N Ok forgive for what is about to happen in this chapter plz don't kill me ok. PLZ R&R. thanx for the reviews here it is.

**Goodbye**

By the time Dan stopped the car, Piper could tell she was just outside of San Francisco. Dan got out of the car and went inside giving Piper the chance to check her surroundings. She knew where she was. It was the lake which piper had a camp out with all her friends. It was also the spot where her and Leo started going out.

She was about to see if any body was around when Dan's face blocked the view. "BOO"he said as he opened the door.

he grabbed piper by the hair all the way into the little cabin and threw her on the bed.

"Now he chuckled as he pulled out what was obviously a stolen phone and dialled piper's phone number. "Time for your boyfriend to know what has happened." he chuckled as the phone began to ring. No one picked up.

----------

It had been over 1 and a half hours since Piper left the house and now Leo was getting worried. He was so worried that he didn't hear Piper's mobile go off. "Piper where are you" he whispered to himself

----------

A week had past and no one had found Piper, neither had the cops. People were starting to wounder if she was still alive.

----------

Piper was doing well hiding the fact that she was pregnant from Dan. But she still was starting to get scared, Dan had started to get violent and was getting to the point where he was throwing her around.

She placed a protectiove hand on her stomache.

The front door opened to reveal Dan. "Hi sweety" he snarled "I think we have given them enough time to worry" he chuckled as he picked the phone and dialed Leo's number this time.

----------

Leo was sitting at Piper's house once again sitting on the coach staring into nothing.

he was broken out of thoughts when his phone wrang. he didn't know the number calling but picked it up. The calling requested a pitcure chat, he excepted.

Dan face popped up

"Hello Leo" Dan grinned evilly

"What do you want?" asked leo

Dan phone turned to piper who was laying on the ground.

Leo's heart rose to his throat. While dan was busy getting Piper to stand up he had a look at what he could see of the room. It looked sort of fimiliar.

"Do you want to see her again?" asked Dan "Well bring $500,000 dollars to highschool by midnight tonight and i will let her go, if not say goodbye to your girl friend.

The picture flashed to piper again.

"Help me Leo we're at our spot"Piper screamed

"Shut up bitch" Yelled Dan as he kicked piper hard in the stomache.

She cried out in pain.

"NO" yelled Leo

"What have you got to say now Piper?" asked Dan

Piper's face popped on the screen once again.

Tears were running down pipers face as she spoke "I'm sorry Leo, i lost it, i lost the baby"

and the phone went dead.

----------

"Bitch" yelled Dan as he slapped her "you didn't tell me you where pregnant" and he slapped her again.

"I'll be back soon" he said "don't try anything stupid or say goodbye to leo"

and he left.

----------

Dan told the police everything and they planned to capture him. They would disguise a rookie to look like leo and hand over the 'FAKE' money then get him to tell them where piper was.

The police department made their way to the highschool with back up waiting.

----------

Leo was sitting in his room going over everything that happened.

He and Piper lost the baby, but what did piper mean by "we're at our spot"

it hit him like a tonne of bricks the lake just outside San Francisco where they started going out, that was their spot.

with the police at the highschool and no one else around to help, leo got in the car and drove towards the lake.

----------

When leo arrived at the lake there were only a few cabins left. The thing he first noticed was that his and piper's cabin they had stayed in a few years ago was still up, it was right near the lake. He tried that one first. He rattled with the door nob to find it was locked. "Damn" He Yelled.

----------

Piper heard a car pull up.

'please don't be Dan' piper thought

The person rattled at the door nob, if it was dan he had a key. She then heard some one yell "Damn" came a voice.

she knew who it was.  
"LEO!" she yelled hoping she could hear her. he obviously did cause the next moment the door came crashing down.

Leo came running in and scooped up Piper in his arms.

They both had tears in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry" piper whispered

Leo kissed her and half smiled " There is always next time"

He then pucked piper up, put her in the car and drove home.

----------

By the time he reached Halliwel manor Grams, Pheobe and Prue sitting outside.

Leo got out leaving piper sleep in the car.

"Penny what happened"Leo asked

"It all went to the plans but they shot Dan before we got Piper's location" Prue spoke for Grams they all had tears down their eyes.

"If i hadn't of made that abortion she wouldn't have left they house" Grams said as she chocked on her tears. "And then she still lost the baby anyway"

"There is always next time" smiled Leo

"Leo why are you smiling at a time like this we lost Piper we don't know where she is" sobbed Pheobe

"Can you three do me a favour and open the front door and piper's bedroom?" asked leo

They nodded and wetn of doing what they were asked without asking questions.

Once it was all done they came downstairs and went to the door to find leo getting something out of the backseat.

When he turned around they all gasped, in his arms was Piper. They followed Leo up to her bedroom and gathered around her bed once leo laid her down.

"Where did you find her?" asked Grams as she held Piper's hand

"Like Piper said our spot" said Leo "The lake just outside San Francisco was the spot we first started going out, we agreed with each other that it was our spot"

"Come on lets go down into the kitchen and i'll make us some coffee" Grams said "Piper is going to need all the sleep she can get"

When Grams reached the first floor she turned around "oh and leo if you want you can sleep on the coach tonight so you are here when she wakes up". Leo nodded thanks as they made their way in for coffee.

A.N _sniff sniff (Grabs tissue) _That was so sad they lost the Baby. YAY DAN is finally dead WAHOOO. Please R&R and tell me what you thought. thanx.

GetchaHeadInTheGame


	18. Gone Again

A.N Man i am nearing the end of this story. but not to worry there will be a sequal. ok hoped you like it. Thanx for all the reviews. i hope you weren't crying lol but it was sad. ok here it is.

**Gone Again**

The next morning Piper woke up to find evryone asleep. Passing it over she thought a nice big tub of chocolate ice cream was in order.

She thought if she can't have the baby inside her she can have chocolate ice cream.

She walked into the kitchen without noticing that someone was asleep in the lounge room and opened the freezer.

"Damn" Piper muttered to herself. She then grabbed her purse and decided to walk to the local ice creamery.

----------

Leo awoke about 15 minutes after piper left. He stood up and streched and made his way to Piper's room. When he opened the door he was greeted with a site he didn't expect. Piper's bed empty and no sign of piper. he searched the whole house but still no sign of her.

He ran back up stairs and slowly woke up Prue.

"Leo whats wrong" prue grumbled

"Piper's not in her room and no where around the house" he said

This woke Prue up.

She bolted into Phoebe's room and Grams' and woke them up.

They all met in the lounge room.

"Where could she be" asked Phoebe slowly.  
"I don't know"leo answered "but you 3 have some breakfast and i'll go out looking for her and you can join me later"

They nodded in agreement and leo walked outside.

----------

Once outside Leo noticed that Mrs Snigs (The Cat Lady) was out watering.

Leo cleared his throat and approached her. "Excuse me Mrs Snigs?" he asked. She turned around. "Why yes Leo, How may i help you?" she smiled

'she is not that scary' thought Leo

"Have you seen Piper at all this morning?" asked leo "cause we can't find her"

"Yes i did, she was headin towards the park, poor dear heard about what happened to the baby, i send her my deepest sympathies"

Mrs Sniggs said.

"Thanx" Leo replied and he took off.

----------

Once he reached the park he couldn't see anyone. he was about to leave when a movement behind a tree caught his eye.

He approached slowly not wanting to scare what ever was sitting there.

What he saw was heart breaking.

It was a tear stained Piper eating a tub of chocolate ice cream with tears running down her cheeks freely.

"Come here baby" Leo whispered as he knelt down to her height.

Piper snapped and pressed herself against leo's chest.

"I can't believe the baby is gone" piper wailed "I woke this morning hoping it was a dream"

Leo calmed piper down and helped her up. She picked up the tub of Ice cream and made her way home with leo guiding her all the way.

----------

When they reached home they found a note on the kitchen bench, it read.

_Leo,_

_Prue, Pheobe and I have gone out to buy Christmas supplies, if you haven't found piper by the time we get home (We hope you have) we will help search later._

_Grams_

"They were worried about you" Leo said

A tear rolled Piper's face "I din't mean to scare them" she whispered "I just neaded to get out of the house"

Leo picked piper up in his arms nd carried her into the Lounge room and laid her down.

He put a movie on at sat down with her,

"Christmas is coming soon" leo smiled "what would you like?"

Piper looked into Leo's eyes and saw a sparkle in his eyes

"Mr Wyatt what are you planning?" she smiled

"You better hope you were good this year or santa won't come" he smerked

"I am always good" smiled piper innocently

"With those eyes i can believe every word you say" leo whispered in her ear.

"Then believe this" piper smiled as she kissed him

She broke off the kiss and stared into his eyes "I love you"

Leo wasn't shocked at all he whispered back "I love you to" and he kissed her.

they finished the kiss and laid there in each others arms and watch the movie before drifting of to sleep.

A.N there you go. Wahoo i get to write a christmas chapter yay. anyway PLZ R&R and i'll update again. cya

GetchaHeadInTheGame


	19. My Christmas Angel

A.N Hey sorry i took so long i had eisteddfod and i got my concert coming up soon so i haven't been able to update so please don't kill me (he he im the devil lol) ok here it is ITS CHRISTMAS TIME!!!!!!!!!!

**My Christmas Angel**

Pheobe was dancing around the lounge room surrounded by tinsel and fairy lights. Prue was sitting laughing watching her little sister having fun. Piper was also dancing around laughing, Leo was at his house preparing the house before his parents came home. They didn't know Piper had lost the baby. Piper seemed to see the brighter side, even her grades picked up.

Pheobe and Piper crashed on a sofa laughing. "so Prue what you getting me for christmas?" asked Phoebe "yea prue what you getting us" smiled Piper.

Prue smiled "oh shoosh you two its a secret" and she tossed some tinsel over their heads.

"What is your christmas wish Pheebs?" asked Piper

Pheobe sighed "To get caught under mistle toe with the cutest guy"

Piper burst out in a fit of giggles "im sorry that is just ridiculous "

"Oh shoosh" glared Pheobe "What about you Prue?"

"to see Andy again" Prue sadly smiled

"oh poor didims" laughed Piper.

"you shut up" laughed Prue "You will want to be by leo's side"

Piper nodded "True, True"

"Speaking of which shouldn't you be meeting up with him?" asked Pheobe

Piper looked down at her watch "oops yeah i'm gonna be late."

She got up, ran upstairs to get change and came back down again.

She was wearing denim jeans and a blue geen halter neck top.

"Cya" she yelled out as she closed the door.

Once she had left Prue turned to Pheobe. "ok what shall we get Piper for christmas?"

Pheobe stopped and thought "i don't really know... she likes animals lets get her a dog?"

Prue nearly laughed "yeah grams will love that, oh well we will just have to ask her"

----------

Piper found leo waiting for her at the mall. She walked up to him and kissed him. "sorry i'm late"

"its ok" leo shrugged "you have your reasons"

They began walking, leo had his arm around Piper's hip. "So what would you like for christmas?" Leo asked her

Piper stopped walking and turned to face leo "what do you want?"

Leo looked at her "i asked you first"

"ok" Piper laughed "i wan you to prove you love me"

Leo smiled at her "i think i proved that at the Dance"

Piper hit him in the chest playfully "What about you"

"umm i would really like a car" he said "well i can't buy you that"chuckled piper "think of something else"

Leo thought for a while "lets see i would like that outfit i saw the other day... how bout that"

"You will have to wait and see" piper said as she dragged him off into the shops.

CHRISTMAS DAY

Leo had slept over Christmas eve with grams' permission as long as she wasn't to be told she was becoming a great grandparent.

Piper walked down stairs to see that she wasn't the only one awake, Leo was sitting on the coach twidling something in his hand.

piper crept up to him and made him jump" What you got there MR. Wyatt"

Leo showed her the box and got on one knee. Piper freaked "omg please don't say your proposing" Leo smiled "No i'm not"

He hand her the box and opened it in it was yes a ring but not an engagement ring, it was a 9 carrot gold ring with an australian opal in the centre.

Piper looked at leo confused "it's a promise ring" she smiled "you wear it until i do propose or you fall for someone else"

Piper pulled leo up and kissed him "thank you " she whispered. And she put it on.

Pheobe came running down the stairs screaming. "ITS CHRISTMAS ITS CHRISTMAS!!!!!"

Soon everyone was downstairs.

Piper gave leo his outfit (He got a car from his parents)

Pheobe got a labtop from everyone (just one)

Prue got a camera set from grams, a $100 gift voucher from piper, another vouvher from leo and a 5 pack of books.

Grams got vouchers from everybody.

Piper then showed them her ring.

----------

It had just turned midnight, christmas was finishing. Piper and leo were outside watching the stars.

"so did you get everything you wanted?" asked leo

"I had everything before today" she said

"you did?" asked leo confused

"I had my christmas angel" said whispered. Leo kissed her. Piper snuggled up to leo and they both fell asleep.

A.N ok that took a while. One more chapter to go i am going to skip to graduation. Dont worry you will know what goes on that year. Then it on to the sequel. Thanx Plx R&R.

GetchaHeadInTheGame


	20. Graduation

A.N Okay this is the last chapter of this story but a sequel is coming out its called Chapters of Life: Adulthood so look out for it.

Here it is. it might be a bit short.

**Graduation**

Piper and Leo had just Graduated, the year that had just gone by was weird for the both of them. Leo had his classes to become a doctor and Piper had her classes. But they kept together and hope to be for a while still.

They had many dates, a few hot nights and some fights but they still loved each other, they hoped.

They were packing up after the ceremony. Piper had some news for Leo and little did she know he had news for her. She was walking up to leo to tell him when she noticed his car was packed with things.

Piper didn't know where to start so decided to be front on. "leo your..." Leo cut her off. "leaving i know"

"but i..." piper was cut off again. "I have to go baby" spoke leo "im going to become a doctor, so i need training in New York."

Piper tried again " But i ..." "I love you too " leo cut her off again "but if you find someone else and im not back yet, don't hold back because of me, love that very lucky person" . They shared one last kiss for god only knows how long. Leo got in his car and drove away, leaving piper with tears in her eyes, this made leo regret leaving all over again.

Piper let her tears flow easily as she placed a hand on her stomache " I'm pregnant" she whispered as leo disappeard down the road.

A.N Yahoo i finished. no onto the sequel this ought to be fun hehe. hope you liked it and you like the sequel Plz R&R thanx.

GetchaheadInTheGame


End file.
